


pack, pack

by InhumaneActivities (Bunshin)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, god this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunshin/pseuds/InhumaneActivities
Summary: Tom’s taking heat suppressants. They work for the most part.Until today.Yeah, today wasn’t a great day.
Relationships: Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	pack, pack

You wanna know what would’ve been nice? Being born a Beta.

Well, look at Matt. The man didn’t have to deal with ruts, heats, slick, knots... god, Tom could only wish.

Tom presented as an Omega when he turned sixteen. Fun fucking times, considering Edd had presented as an Alpha at fifteen and Tord at fourteen. 

Because of his parents lack of money, he never got to take heat suppressants. By the time he moved in with all of his friends, however, Tord started buying Tom heat suppressants, as neither Edd nor Tord would be able to handle that scent. There were also warning signs before heat, of course. They were similar to getting a fever; warm skin, achy bones, messy mind.

Biology for male Omegas? Fucking wack. Tom always laughed at the misconception that male Omegas had the same reproductive system as female Omegas.

For one, they did had dicks, but they didn’t have balls. This prevented them from impregnating others, as they no longer had sperm. They still came, but it was more like a female’s orgasms.

Two, they didn’t just ‘have a uterus up their ass.’ Second funniest thing Tom’s ever heard. You know how a man shares his urethra with his reproductive system? Yeah, same thing with a male Omega’s ass. Whenever they got aroused, their body would switch from normal bodily system to reproductive system. 

This made it very hard to get come out after sex.

The only reason male Omegas don’t have a female body is... well, they have a completely different chemical makeup. 

Tetrarhulyabrel.

Yeah, it’s a long name. Tom wished he could just say ‘testosterone’ or ‘estrogen.’ Much easier than that thing.

Anyway.

This chemical allowed them to reproduce without a clashing with the testosterone in a male Omega’s body. This chemical was one of the two responsible for an Omega’s heat (female Omegas have tetrarhulyabrel, too). 

When met with an Alpha’s rut scent or the artificially made version that the Omegan body created (otherwise known as sochin), it creates harliene. The heat mixture.

Also, they do self-lubricate, so no need for that pesky lube.

The author could explain an Alpha’s reproductive system (with ruts and whatnot), but she can assume you’re already very bored.

“Movie night, bitches!” Edd shouted because that seems to be the author’s only idea these days.

Tom groaned as he rolled out of his bed. The clock read a solid 18:24, making Tom blink.

How fucking long had he been asleep?

Rolling out of bed, Tom sighed. He should probably get changed. After all, he hadn’t changed when he got home this morning (morning being a solid 03:00). His bones ached as he moved.

He pulled off his baggy shirt and started to dig through his closet. He’d love to fall back asleep, but Edd would probably kill him.

A knock at his door made him jump. Matt’s voice sounded past the door. “Tim, are you coming?” he asked. Neither Edd or Tord would ever come to his door if he didn’t respond, in case he was... in the midst of something. Matt, however, being a Beta, didn’t bother about it.

“Yeah, sorry. I was asleep,” he called back as he slid on a graphic tee and his sweatshirt.

“What do you want to eat?” Matt added, leaning against Tom’s door.

“Anything and everything.” He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants.

“Even pineapple?” Matt teased as Tom slid the sweatpants on. With a huff, he walked over and opened the door, causing Matt to squeak and stumble.

“Not pineapple, pretty boy.” Tom patted Matt’s cheek before walking out to the living room. He awkwardly rolled his shoulders back; he must’ve slept on them wrong with how they stiff they were.

Matt watched after Tom before following along. “I brought Tim!” he called. “And Tim wants food.”

Edd rolled his eyes as he searched through the fridge. “Coming right up, your majesty,” he teased as he pulled out a peach. “Does a peach sound good?”

Collapsing on the couch, Tom tilted his head back. “I haven’t eaten in over twenty four hours, so no.”

Immediately, that earned a chorus of, “Tom!” “Tim!” and “Thomas!” He found himself laughing at their response.

“I’ll make some popcorn, but after the movie, we’re going out to eat.” Edd huffed as he put the peach to the side. He moved to the pantry and started to search for popcorn.

“Speaking of, which movie are we watching?” Tom asked as Tord practically jumped on the couch next to Tom. 

“Zombieland, curtesy of me.” Tord winked.

Tom sneered at the scent of gunpowder and smoke, plus a hint of cedar wood. “When was the last time you showered, commie?” he hissed. Not that Tord smelled bad.

That earned him a weird look. “This morning, Jeho.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” 

Edd came out with a bowl of popcorn and a peach. He tossed the peach to Tom before sitting next to the boy. Tom inhaled. Edd’s scent wafted into his nose, causing him to relax. He wasn’t used to the smell of vanilla and a slight hint of cola.

Now, one might say that an Omega shouldn’t be placed between two Alphas. However, Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord were a pack, and their Omega must be protected at all costs. Of course, having two Alphas caused fights. Lots of them. However, everyone knew who led the pack: Edd.

What a loser.

Tom turned his head awkwardly as Matt grabbed the remote. He sat down next to Matt and pressed play. Fuck, even Matt’s leather cologne and strawberry shampoo smelled good right now.

Damn. He must be really fucking hungry.

He took a bite into the peach, sighing with relief. Maybe that would curb his hunger. 

“Anyone want some light wine?” Matt asked suddenly, causing everyone to look over at him. “Like, light. I don’t like heavy wine.”

With a roll of his eyes, Edd nodded. “I’m up for it.”

“Me too,” Tord piped up.

“Can you actually just get me some water?” Tom asked, causing mock gasps to fill the room.

“Tim, are you okay?” Matt asked as he stood, making Tom scoff.

“I’m fine, I’m just really thirsty.”

Tord snickered and winked, gently nudging Tom’s side with his elbow. Tom hissed and elbowed him right back.

“Right, whatever you say.” Matt stood up and left for the kitchen.

Suddenly, Tord shuffled. “Geez, Thomas, when was the last time _you_ showered?” he asked. The scent of pineapple just about suffocated him.

Tom’s face went pink. “Yesterday. I woke up when Edd yelled at us.” 

A scoff escaped his lips. “No fucking wonder.”

Tom wrapped his arms around his stomach as Edd glared at Tord. “Watch it, Tord. You’re making him feel bad.”

Tord growled, making Tom shrink. “It’s not my fault he comes home like a fucking dog every night.”

“It’s not _every_ —”

“Leave him alone, Tord.” Edd glared at the man, a snarl on his lips. 

“Alright, who’s ready for wine!” Matt cheered, diffusing the tension. Edd immediately grabbed one of the wine glasses from Matt, letting the man hand Tord the other one. He tossed Tom a water bottle before sitting back down.

Tom hurriedly opened the water bottle and just about chugged it. Once half of it was gone, he pulled it alway, licking his lips.

“Gee, Tom, you alright?” Edd asked as he took a sip of his wine.

“Yeah. Like I said, I’m fucking thorsty.” Tom smiled as he purposely mispronounced the word. Edd rolled his eyes.

Tom twitched. Heat from the bodies pressed against him and his sweatshirt made him squirm.

“Stop moving, Thomas. I can’t focus,” Tord hissed, causing Tom to huff.

“I can’t focus either,” Tom snapped as he struggled more, trying to pull himself up. Warmth spread through him, causing him to huff once more.

“Thomas,” Tord whisper-hissed again, but Tom didn’t listen. It was really fucking hot.

“Guys, do we have any Advil?” he asked pitifully. “I don’t feel well.”

Edd frowned and turned to Tom. He rolled down his sweatshirt sleeve. He placed his forearm on Tom’s forehead. “You do feel pretty warm. You must’ve caught something when you went out.” He bit his lip. “Hold on, I’ll go get some—“

Tom whimpered and grabbed Edd’s hand, shaking his head. “No, no, I’m fine. Let’s just stay here and watch the movie.”

Tord raised an eyebrow. “Gee, Thomas. It wouldn’t kill you to let him go.”

Tom looked at his pack before shaking his head again. “Please.”

Biting his lip, Edd relented. “Fine. But if you start getting worse, I’ll have to move.” He wrapped his arm around Tom’s shoulders as Tord’s arm found his waist. Matt glared, feeling rather left out. 

Tom didn’t notice, though. He tried to focus on Edd and Tord’s scents, but that only made it worse. He turned and dug his face into the crook of Tord’s neck.

Edd reached and started massaging Tom’s scalp as Tord rubbed his side. “It’s alright, my little Omega,” Tord cooed.

With a hiss, Matt stood up and walked behind the couch. He leaned over Tom, checking the boy’s forehead once more. “Tim feels really bad. Maybe we should call the doctor?”

Tom whimpered once more as he reached and grabbed Matt’s hand, pulling the man closer. Now he was completely surrounded with his pack’s scent. 

“Yeah, we probably should.” Edd gently rubbed Tom before pulling away. “I’ll get my phone.”

A growl escaped Tom’s lips as he gripped Edd’s arm. “No. Stay.” 

Edd gave Tom a look. “Come on, Tom. I’ll only be gone for a second.”

With another growl, Tom gripped harder, nails digging into Edd’s skin. “One second too long,” he hissed out.

“ _Tom. Let go_.” Edd couldn’t help but use that voice with Tom—his Alpha voice. Tom’s nails hurt like a bitch.

Tom immediately released Edd and whimpered, a rush of pheromones escaping him. He looked up at Edd with the wide, glazed over eyes. 

“...Oh.” Edd let out an awkward laugh as Tom continued to stare at him. “Tord, I thought you were giving him heat suppressants?”

Tom didn’t seem to understand the conversation going on around him as he pawed at his own leg, squirming awkwardly.

“I am!” Tord protested as Tom turned to him, eyes still wide. “And I know he’s been taking it. I check once a week, and I know I checked yesterday. He’s been taking them.”

“Then why the hell is he having a heat?” Tom whipped his head to Edd, eyes wide.

“How long has Tim been taking them? Maybe he’s grown resistant.”

Tord leaned back as his eyes widened. “Alright. Get Thomas different heat suppressants is now on my list.”

“...Alphas?” Tom suddenly whispered, causing everyone to still.

“Thomas, don’t do that,” Tord hissed as Tom whined.

Matt got back in front of the couch and took the water bottle from Tom. He pressed it against the man’s lips. “Come on, Tim. Take a drink.”

Tom hissed and tore his head away. “Don’ need water, need pack,” he slurred out, missing the ‘t’ in don’t. 

“You’ll get the pack if you drink some water, Tom,” Edd promised, causing Tom to whine. Even so, he obediently put his head back allowed Matt to put the bottle back to his lips. He didn’t realize how much he craved water until it dripped down his throat, making him greedily swallow.

When the bottle was empty, Matt pulled it back. He placed it on the coffee table as Tom whined. “Pack?” he whimpered out.

Edd nodded as he cupped Tom’s cheeks. “Pack. What do you need, Tom?” he asked softly, rubbing Tom’s skin.

“R-Relief. Alphas? Help?” Tom tried, looking around at his pack. 

Tord looked over at Edd. “How are we supposed to help him? Thomas would get pissed afterwards.”

Tom immediately shook his head. “No. I’d be happy. Please, Alphas.” He pulled Matt’s hand closer. Apparently, he had deemed the man as another Alpha rather than a Beta.

Not that Matt minded.

Suddenly, a cramp waved over him. He gasped and let go of Matt to clutch his stomach. A rush of slick escaped him. “Alphas!” he cried desperately at the pain, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Woah, Tom, what’s wrong?” Edd asked as he rubbed Tom’s back. 

“He hasn’t had a heat since high school, Edd. It’s going to be painful,” Tord explained as he rubbed Tom’s arm, trying to soothe the boy.

“Alphas, please. Make it go away,” he begged, rolling his hips awkwardly. Another wave of cramps overtook him, making him bend to try and relieve the pain. 

“What do we do?” Matt asked, eyes wide.

“We have to fuck him, don’t we? Or should we put him back in his room? I know he has toys,” Tord said, shrugging.

“No! I want Alphas!” Tom cried out, trying to stand up. Tord gripped the man’s arm and pulled him back down.

“We can’t just put Tim away. Look at him!” Matt leaned over and cupped Tom’s cheeks. The boy chirped and leaned into the touch.

“Matt’s right,” Edd said with a sigh. “Tom really shouldn’t be left alone like this. He needs a knot.”

” _Knots_ ,” Tom corrected, glancing around them. “Need my whole pack.” Tom started to roll his hips as he panted.

Edd and Tord glanced at each other.

Tord spoke first. “I call dibs.”

“Absolutely not.” Edd stood up, which Tord net immediately. “This is my pack. This is my Omega. _I_ get him.”

Tord took a step forward until he was in the man’s face. “Thomas is mine. You know he’s wanted to fuck me for awhile.”

Edd rolled his eyes. “He wanted to fuck you because you’re an Alpha, Tord, that’s all.” 

“Then why doesn’t he want to fuck your ass?” he hissed, giving Edd a shove.

The brunet bristled, hand raising to throw a punch, but—

“Alphas?” Tom whimpered, causing them to look at him. “Both. Need the stretch.” He grinded against the couch, panting as he looked up at them. 

Edd and Tord looked at each other before Edd said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tom—“

“ _Alphas_.”

Matt laughed as he gently rubbed Tom’s shoulders. “Tim, you do realize how much foreplay that would take?”

“Don’t _care_.” Tom let out another whimper as cramps tore at him. “Please!”

Edd shared another look with Tord. Soon enough, they were on Tom, pulling off his sweatshirt. Tom found himself mumbling as he was stripped of his clothes. 

“Alphas, please,” Tom whimpered as Matt helped him pull his sweatpants off. Sure, Tom hated himself, but he was a bit too distracted to think about that right now.

Tord let out a whistle. “Damn, that’s a lot of slick.” Tord sat down next to Tom and grabbed the boy’s leg. He lifted it up and slid a finger into Tom’s red hole. Matt reached down and started to jack Tom off, making the boy cry.

“How many times can an Omega come?” Edd wondered out loud as he sat down, reaching to pinch Tom’s nipples. “Since when has Tom had nipple piercings?”

Tord scoffed as he added another finger. “An Omega can come however many times we want him to.” With a grin, he pushed his face into Tom’s neck, right against the scent gland. He let his teeth trail it, mostly to tease. Tom chirped as he shivered, grinding down against Tord’s fingers.

“Hey!” Edd used one hand to swat at Tord’s face. “Don’t even think about claiming him. He’d be super pissed.”

Tord laughed as he pulled away. Tom whined, more pineapple scent drifting through the air. “Oh, I won’t. He just looks cute like this, doesn’t he?” He laughed. “Edd, help me lift him up.”

Edd rolled his eyes but complied. He grabbed Tom’s other thigh and lifted the boy up, causing a squeak. “How come?”

With a smirk, Tord shrugged. He curled his hand into a fist and slowly pushed it inside of Tom. The poor boy yelped and flinched upward.

“Oh, that’s cruel,” Edd said, grinning as Tom squeaked and moaned.

“Yeah, but he’s gonna have to take both your knots,” Matt reminded as he gently rubbed Tom’s thighs.

“Besides, he’s liking this.” Tord chuckled. “My hand is fucking soaked with his slick.”

“Tord, Alpha,” Tom moaned out, rocking his hips into Tord’s fist. “More!”

Tord laughed once more, moving closer. He pushed in farther, causing Tom to whine. He leaned close to Tom’s ear, bringing his voice down to a murmur. “God, how much of a slut are you? You’re taking this like it’s nothing.” 

“T-Tord!” Tom cried out in pleasure. His back arched as he came, splattering over his stomach. He paused his movements as he panted. He looked around in a moment of clarity, his whole pack around him. 

Then another cramp came.

He let out a cry of pain. He went back to rocking his hips, trying to get that relief once more. Edd leaned over and kissed Tom’s forehead. 

“You’re such a good little Omega,” Edd cooed, pulling at Tom’s piercings. The boy moaned, lips parting.

Suddenly, Tord pulled his hand out, making Tom whine. “Come on, get him on his hands and knees. We need to stretch him more.”

“Ah, shouldn’t we get him to a bed?” Matt said, making everyone turn to look at him. “There’s no way Tim will be comfortable on a couch.”

Edd and Tord looked at each other before turning to Tom. “What do you want?” they asked in unison.

Maybe he didn’t have much time to think, but he immediately clambered onto Tord’s lap. “Tord, Alpha,” Tom whined, grinding down onto his lap.

Tord shot Edd a smug look as he picked Tom up, the boy wrapping his legs around Tord’s waist. “You heard Thomas.” He started walking to his room, everyone trailing behind him.

“You were fucking fisting him, Tord, that’s probably why.” Edd huffed angrily as they walked into Tord’s red themed bedroom. 

He didn’t respond to Edd’s comment as he dropped Tom onto the bed. The body immediately grabbed the blankets and pulled it closer to him, forcing the scent on him. Tord found himself laughing at the sight.

“Don’t be mean, Todd!” Matt hissed, slapping Tord’s arm. 

“I’m sorry! He’s just so cute!” Tord laughed once more as he grabbed Tom, flipping the boy over. Poor Tom squeaked. “Alright. You guys gonna help me stretch him or what?” Tord leaned over and grabbed Tom’s ass cheeks, gripping them quite hard. He spread them and moved out of the way.

Tom dug his face into the blanket, hiding himself. Tord paid no mind as he showed of Tom’s slick hole to the other two, grinning. The poor thing was open wide due to Tord’s fisting.

Edd whistled. “Damn. I had my doubts about Tom taking our knots, but...”

“Finger him. It feels wonderful.” Tord grinned as Edd shrugged and complied, reaching and pushing in two fingers in. Tom whined at the feeling, rolling his hips into it. “You too, Matt.”

With a skeptical look, Matt reached over and pushed two fingers in. Tom gasped as the ginger massaged his wall. “Oh, wow. This is surprisingly soft,” Matt cooed as Tord joined them in the fingering. His words were mostly meant to tease.

Tom rubbed his thighs together, moaning. They didn’t bother with his reaction as Tord added another finger, everyone following suit. Tom was currently being stretched by nine fingers, so pardon for any incoherency.

“M-More!” Tom cried out as he rocked his hips back, trying to push the fingers farther. Tord gripped his hips to keep the boy still, earning a whine.

“You get what you’re given, Thomas,” Tord rumbled lowly as he slowly pushed his hand in once more. Tom let out a cute whimper as he clutched the bed, thighs squeezing. His stomach clenched with arousal as he whined.

“You’re being such a good boy, Tom,” Edd murmured soothingly, fingers still stretching Tom around Tord’s hand. He shivered, whining and whimpering.

“Please...” Tom whimpered as hell mines his head away from the blanket. “Knot?” 

The three looked at each other. “Is he ready?” Edd asked, pulling his fingers out.

“He should be,” Tord said as he pulled his fist out, Matt following suit. Tom pushed his ass out in desperation, showing off his gaping hole.

Edd raised an eyebrow. “I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t hot,” he admitted, making Tom whine. Edd reached out and touched the rim of Tom’s hole. 

“Wait, if you guys are gonna be fucking him, what do I get?” Matt gripped Tom’s ass cheek and spread it with a frown as he looked at Tom’s hole.

“I’m sure Thomas would suck your dick. Would you be fine with that, Omega?” Tord gave Tom’s ass a small smack, making the boy squeak.

“Y-Yeah,” Tom stammered out as he moved to try and get friction. “Of course I would.” He really wanted to get rewarded for saying that. Not that he minded sucking Matt’s dick.

“See, Matt? Perfectly willing.” Tord smiled as he gently patted Tom’s side. “Alright, Omega. Up and face me.”

Tom scrambled to do as he was told, legs spread as his cock strained for attention. Tord grinned.

“Anything you want before we start?” Edd said before Tord could do anything, making Tom pause.

Then the poor Omega was on top of Matt, pulling at the man’s overcoat. “Off,” he ordered, grinding against Matt’s knee.

“Hey, you’re ruining my jeans!” Matt protested as he helped Tom get his overcoat and sweatshirt off. 

Tord and Edd had already taken the hint and started undressing as Tom backed off of Matt. He unbuttoned and unzipped the man’s jeans before tugging them off. 

When he glanced over at Edd and Tord, he started purring. The men had ditched most of their clothing, and they were hurriedly pulling their shirts off.

Sure, it sucked being an Omega, but something about watching two Alphas rush to his command sure felt good. He couldn’t help but survey the scene around him. Two Alphas and a Beta exposed to him, all with their own straining cocks. He licked his lips.

“Closer,” he ordered, watching as his pack did just that. He grinned as he gripped Tord’s cock.

The man’s cock strained at the touch, causing Tom to bite his lip. It was long with some decent girth. His hand travelled down to the knot as he kissed the tip. Tord immediately gripped Tom’s hair and gave it a tug, but Tom paid no mind. His other hand trailed a finger against a large vein on the side. The head stood out as pink, a different tone from the shaft. He gave it a slow lick, down from the knot to the head. 

He pulled away from Tord’s cock and went to Edd’s next. It was shorter than Tord’s, yes, but a lot thicker. Tom whimpered at the thought of his thing stretching him open. This one had a few small veins around it, unlike Tord’s big one. He glanced up at Edd as he wrapped his lips around the head and statues sucking on it, hand exploring the knot. Edd groaned as Tom grinned. Yeah. Satisfying.

Tom backed off once more and went to Matt. He gripped the cock and whined. It was smaller than Edd and Tord’s, which made sense, considering the other two were Alpha’s. Tom’s first thought was how cute it was, with its adorable pink head and lack of knot. He’d never really fucked a Beta before. He cuddled into it before kissing it up and down.

Edd and Tord looked at each other, as Matt seemed to be mesmerized by Tom. “He really is a cock slut, isn’t he?” Tord said, mostly directed to Edd, but well aware that Tom could hear him. 

With a smile, Edd decided to join in on the fun. “A good cock slut, though.” Tom whined, trying to focus on Matt. “Look at how he worshipped our cocks.” 

Tom pulled back at that, more slick escaping his folds. He changed positions so he sat in front of them, legs spread wide like a good boy. “Fuck?” He reached down and spread his already gaping hole. 

The three looked at each other.

Yeah, maybe it was time to fuck.

Tord immediately pulled Tom close, making the boy squeak and shake his head. “Edd first,” he mumbled with a soft whine.

Edd hurriedly grabbed the boy’s hips and lifted them. Tom chirped as the brunet led him to his thick cock. He slowly sunk down on it before Edd pulled him close. Their chests pressed together as Edd kissed him, the man cupping his cheek. 

Suddenly, another cock pressed against his hole. Tom let out an anxious chirp, gripping Edd’s shoulders. Tord pressed his stomach against Tom’s back before letting out a soft, reassuring croon into Tom’s ear. The poor boy’s fear scent was busy filling the room.

“It’s alright, my little Omega,” he cooed, rubbing Tom’s back. He started kissing Tom’s neck before nuzzling into it, trying to calm him down. After a minute of kisses and coos, the fear scent had stabled. “Are you ready, kitten?”

Tom chirped and nodded. With that, Tord pushed inside. Tom did his best to not tense as the Norwegian started to rub his cock.

“Oh, god... how is he so tight?” Tord groaned, pushing farther inside. Tom let out a shaky moan as another wave of cramps filled him.

He needed to be knotted and _soon_.

He started rocking his hips to get friction, making Edd and Tord groan. Tord started to thrust into Tom, earning a chirp of pleasure.

Suddenly, a cock poked at his cheek, earning a snicker from Edd. He turned his head.

Ah, yes. He had almost forgotten about poor Matt.

He leaned over and wrapped his lips around the head, giving it a soft suck. 

Edd and Tord started thrusting at the same time, Tord’s hands on his hips to help with the motion. Tom’s mind started to go fuzzy as he lapped at Matt’s cock, sucking and kissing.

His mind practically stopped when he felt a growing knot. Oh, god, that stretched him out a lot. It was even bigger than Tord’s fist, which Tom had stupidity not expected.

Then again, he was completely doped up on pheromones. 

He practically didn’t notice was Matt pushed his cock farther in, rubbing against the back of his throat. 

Then Tord pushed in too far.

He let out a chirp, eyes wide. He wanted to get Tord to pull out, to not go that far, but he was far too busy sucking Matt’s cock to care.

Edd then proceeded to do the same thing.

He moaned around Matt’s cock as his eyes half-lidded. He probably should’ve asked Edd and Tord to wear a condom. He wasn’t exactly on birth control. He just got Alphas to wear condoms.

Eh. He’ll survive.

Suddenly, fingertips ghosted along Tom’s scent glands. He stopped and shivered.

“Tord,” Edd grunted out in warning, but Tord just grinned as his breath wafted over Tom’s neck.

Tord leaned back and gripped Tom’s hair, pulling him off Matt’s cock. That earned an angry “hey!” but Tord didn’t care.

“Thomas, kitten?” he purred, pressing kisses against Tom’s skin. “Do you want to be claimed?”

The poor boy chirped and nodded rapidly, all thoughts of the danger of pregnancy out of his mind. “Yes, Alpha, yes,” Tom whined, morning desperately. Matt’s cock poked at his cheek, so he moved one hand and started jacking him off.

“By who?” Tord purred was he pounded into Tom. “Who do you want to claim you?” 

“Pack,” Tom chirped, kissing Tord’s cock. “Pack... claim.” He looked down at Edd with his bottom lip puckered out. 

Edd hesitated before shaking his head. “A...after,” he grunted out, gripping Tom’s waist as he pulled the boy down on his cock. 

With a moan, Tom led Matt’s cock back to his mouth as he sucked on it, determined to make Matt come. He didn’t mind it when Matt pushed it far down his throat, putting his tongue to use. 

What a good boy.

Tom moaned and cried as the two cocks passed in and out of him. Tears started to slide down his face as Matt reached and gripped his hair. 

“Fuck, Tim, I’m gonna...” Matt cut himself off with a groan as he unintentionally pushed his cock down Tom’s throat. He came, making Tom gag and cough, but otherwise, he swallowed it like a champ. 

Matt pulled out of Tom’s throat before pulling Tom’s head back. He leaned down and bit right into Tom’s scent glands, causing the boy to fall limp.

He could hear Edd and Tord start cursing, no doubt annoyed that the Beta got a turn before them. Matt just grinned at them as he pulled back, watching Tom get fucked by the rest of his pack.

Today was a wonderful day.

Tord let out a growl, which made Tom stiffen. He groaned out into Tom’s ear as Edd moaned. Tom found himself chirping in response, looking for more attention. Tord obliged as he ran his hands up and down Tom’s body, leaning down and sucking hickeys around Tom’s upper back and neck.

Tom let out a high-pitched mewl as he came a second time, quelling the cramps once more. Yet, without a knot, his body refused to be satisfied.

“Alphas... please...!” Tom cried out, clutching onto Edd. “Knot!”

Tord breathed out a moan. “Almost there, kitten. So close,” he promised, reaching down to play with Tom’s nipples. The poor boy let out a moan as he edged onto overstimulation.

Then Tord and Edd pushed their knot in at the same time, which Tom definitely didn’t expect. His back arched against Tord’s stomach as they lazily rutted into him, pushing in much too far. 

Warmth flooded his insides as Edd let out a gruff groan. Tord kept pushing in and rocking his hips, the head of his cock pushing against Tom’s insides. The Norse soon same as well, his knot swelling. 

Holy fuck, that was stretching him. Maybe a bit too much.

However, as Tord rode out his orgasm, still roughly rocking his hips, Tom practically spaced out as he clenched down. Neither Tord nor Edd would be moving anytime soon.

Once Tord finished, he let out a small grunt. He reached and gripped Tom’s hair, enjoying the squeal it earned. He leaned forward and bit down right where Matt had before lapping up the blood. He pulled away but kept Tom’s head tilted, offering the boy to Edd.

Asshole.

Edd couldn’t help himself as he pulled himself up to bite Tom’s scent gland. The poor boy yelped at the pain, digging his nails into Edd’s skin. Once the brunet finished, he licked up the blood before collapsing back down.

Tord proceeded to try and pull out his knot, but it was far too tight, and he didn’t want to hurt Tom in the process.

“Thomas?” he said softly as he started to massage Tom’s skin. “Is he awake?”

Edd nodded as he watched Tom blink slowly, the boy still blissed out. “Yeah. Looks like he’s out of it, though.” He gently cupped Tom’s cheek and rubbed his thumb across it. “Do you think he’ll be mad tomorrow morning?”

With a shrug, Tord laughed. “Thomas gets angry about everything.”

“No, that’s just because you’re an asshole.”

Matt laughed, rolling his eyes. “Can you guys not fight right now? Tim needs his rest.”

Said boy let out a soft chirp. Suddenly, he relaxed, allowing Tord to pull out with a pop. Edd followed suit as he lifted the poor boy up.

They set Tom on the bed, the Omega whining. Tord watched as Tom placed a hand over his stomach, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

He reached and swatted Tom’s hand away. “...Is it just me or does Tom’s stomach look bigger?”

Matt gasped. “Are you calling him fat?!”

“No! No, I just...” Tord frowned as his fingers gently trailed against Tom’s stomach. He pressed down against it, eyes widening at the chirp that escaped Tom. Come started to slid out of him, making him pull back. He didn’t need a bigger mess.

“Hold on, Tom’s neck is still bleeding,” Edd said in worry, looking at the poor boy. Tord leaned down and grabbed a random shirt off the floor, pressing it against his neck.

“We should take Tim to shower and then put him back in his room,” Matt piped up, only for Tom to whine.

“No! Pack,” he whined out, shaking his head rapidly. The three exchanged glances at each other.

“...You guys are lucky this bed is big.” Tord huffed as Tom got on all fours. He pushed past them and reached down to the floor, ass in the air. Tord couldn’t do anything but watch.

Pervert. 

Tom grabbed everyone’s shirt and sweatshirt off the floor before clambering back to the pillows. He started to make a nest around him, causing Tord to purr.

“He’s cute,” he murmured as he got closer to Tom. He pulled the blankets back as everyone got in to cuddle the boy.

Soon enough, they were asleep.

*-*

Tom woke the next morning with an undeniable ache in his neck. He chirped as he shuffled, focusing on the scent around him. He quietly started to mumble, “Pack. Pack. Pack.” 

Wait.

... _pack_.

Tom shot up in bed. He shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of come inside him. Everyone around him started to shuffle as Tom touched the wound on his neck.

Holy shit, that hurt, plus it was covered in dry blood.

“Are you guys _fucking idiots?”_ he hissed out, rubbing his neck. “And would it have killed you to wear a condom?”

The three looked at each other and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I misspelled “starting” somewhere but I couldn’t find it, so,,,
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
